Feeder systems may be employed to ensure smooth flow of solid particles into a process environment. Feeder systems may be used in bulk solids handling, for example in the paper and pulp industries. Another use of feeder systems is to dispense desired amounts of dry chemicals. The terminology “dry chemical” may be used to refer to a chemical that is stored and handled in a solid state and in any shape. The dry chemical can have the shape of a sphere or cylinder, or may be in a powder form. In addition, some chemicals are unstable when in a liquid state and therefore need to be stored and handled in solid state. Hopper systems may lack consistency in delivering the precise quantity of dry chemical into a “wet” system, because clogging may occur in the hopper spout where the dry chemical meets the wet system.
Thus, it would be desirable if there was an economical hopper system to convert dry chemicals in a solid state into a liquid solution, while maintaining precision and consistency.